


Misdirection

by maverickmabel



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverickmabel/pseuds/maverickmabel





	Misdirection

When the subterfuge started to get beyond quadruple bluffs both sides quietly agreed not to let them near each other anymore.


End file.
